


Pact of Vengeance

by sha_fey



Series: Sha's Commissions [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bards, Dark Magic, Demons, Dragons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Moral Lessons, Rituals, Sirens, Smut, Teaching bards a lesson, Warlocks, because they need one sometimes, dungeons and dragons inspired, revenge magic, spells, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sha_fey/pseuds/sha_fey
Summary: Chiara was never fond of the man her dear friend Danica was with. Lachlan was a bard, a traveler, notorious for getting around and playing women like a finely tuned lute. When the sweet siren is delayed because of some trouble with the aforementioned bard, Chiara is out for vengeance and she will pray to whatever old god that will aid in carrying out the sinful deed...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Sha's Commissions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915903





	Pact of Vengeance

The city was starting to go quiet for the evening. People were weaving in and out of the shops before they closed their doors for the night. Some shop owners were stepping out to light the lamps along the street. Among them was a young woman with jet black hair and sapphire blue eyes, jewel-tone scales along her neck and delicate fins poking out from her hair.

“Have a wonderful evening! See you tomorrow, Chiara!” A woman called out.

“See you tomorrow!” Chiara waved at her last few customers as they walked down the cobblestone streets towards the more residential part of the city. _Another day of work finally done_ , she thought as she glanced over at one of the thin iron beams topped with finely crafted glass. She pointed at it with her index finger and a turquoise flame burst to life. It made her smile when some of the young ones tugged on their mothers’ skirts, awing at the colorful light as they babbled about their eagerness to do magic.

As the streets started to become bare she looked to the left then the right and even dared to peek down the alley between her shop and the one beside it. Nothing. With a sigh of defeat, she walked back inside, shutting the door with her foot. “She’s late again,” Chiara announced to no one in particular as she stepped around the counter to start counting the funds from the day.

A tall figure emerged from the backroom. His dark brown hair was pulled into a neat braid, hanging over his shoulder. Molten gold eyes filled with worry. “This is the third night in a row. What could she possibly be doing?” he asked, his large dragon tail swaying, tail tip twitching — _a nervous habit_ , Chiara mentally noted.

“I don’t know, Abel. She’s your sister,” Chiara pointed out as she counted the last of the gold coins and moved to the silver pieces. “Maybe Chase knows?”

Abel cocked a brow as he tilted his head to the left as though giving that some thought. “My brother is protective of her, but he can’t always keep track of her, especially when she gets crafty and doesn’t leave a trail to follow.” He waved his hands about, one of which was holding a bottle that Chiara was quick to grab, abandoning the coins on the table. Abel’s face turned pink. “Sorry.”

Chiara gently plucked the bottle from his hand, retrieving a cork and sealing it shut. “Just be more careful with the product. Some of these have very difficult ingredients contained inside of them.” She handed it back to the drake. “Do you know that even though owlbears are adorable they are extremely dangerous? The group that I hired last week had a run-in with them. They came back so beaten and bloody.” She shuddered at the thought.

“Uh-huh, and what about the overgrown lizard you keep as a pet?” Abel nodded his head towards the corner of the shop where a dog-sized dragon slumbered. Its scales were silver, horns, and tail tip white. It twitched in its sleep but did not stir, seemingly not caring that it was the topic of conversation. “He’s adorable and dangerous.”

“To be fair, Timaeus is more of a companion than a vicious beast. He’s great with the customers, children love him and when have you ever seen him spit fire? I’ve seen it all of once in my days of having him and that was when he was a hatchling,” Chiara teased. A sly grin spread across her face. “Besides, aren’t dragons supposed to be your gods or something since they are the ones behind your heritage?” Abel scoffed.

“That thing is hardly part of my history. Drakes may have dragon blood in them but that does not mean we came from those feral beasts,” he informed Chiara with a glare. “And what of your people? Sirens aren’t exactly the most civil.”

“Let’s not get into a race war now, shall we?” A new voice joined in as the front door opened.

Abel let out a cry of “brother” as the newcomer shrugged off his leather coat. Abel’s older brother, Chase was just as tall, if not taller than Abel with the same brown hair but his eyes were dark blue. Their tails couldn’t have been more different either. Abel’s was gold with silver patches. Chase’s tail was dark blue with black patches.

Chiara watched on as the brothers embraced one another. “Hey, have you seen Danica today? She’s late,” Chiara asked as she finished up counting, sealing the drawer shut with a simple spell and hopping up onto the counter, legs crossed. “We were hoping you might have seen her or even met up with her.”

Chase shrugged. “Sorry, I can’t say that I have. She’s been very secretive lately and we can’t quite figure out why. Our older sister is starting to get worried about her,” he offered apologetically. The worry was tangible. “Is there anyone else from the coven we can contact? Perhaps they’ve seen her.”

“Well, Carlo and Liling aren’t coming tonight. Carlo’s finally taking her to meet his extended family.” Chiara closed her eyes in thought as the brothers started to chatter about this news. Drakes are from notoriously big families and introducing your soon to be mate was a big deal. She cracked one eye open. “What about Fey? She’s supposed to be here tonight.”

Chase made for the door, forgetting his coat. “I’ll go see if I can find her, or maybe both of them.” He reached for the handle but didn’t even get a chance to grab it as the door swung open. Two women walked in. The first was a slender looking woman with black hair, two large fox ears poking out but were flattened back and a mask on to conceal her face. A fluffy black tail was swishing wildly. Tucked against her side was a young drake with auburn hair and a silver tail with ice blue patches. Her icy blue eyes had tears in them, a few trickling down her cheek.

“What the hell is going on?” The siren demanded, starting to feel anger at the sight of the female drake crying. She looked to the kitsune. “Fey?” The mask concealed emotions but Chiara could tell that she was pissed by the rest of her body language.

“I found her just sitting in an alleyway sobbing. I asked her why she wasn’t at the shop yet and she told she had been with less than ideal company all day,” Fey seethed. Anger quickly melted into a rage as Chiara turned on her heel and started pacing around, not really certain what to do with herself at this point. Less than ideal company was a very unsubtle way of referring to Lachlan, a bard that Danica was absolutely smitten with. He was a charmer, very talented with his voice, but he was well known for being a bit of a whore. No one would actually say that to his face.

He had everything any woman would want if they were materialistic; money, charm, and power. Danica hadn’t really been in it for the money or power. She had that through her family. It had been the charm that worked her over. Lachlan played her like a well-tuned lute, drawing her in and using her whenever he desired. Not that she ever denied. She was completely wrapped up in whatever spell he had cast to blind her common sense.

Now, here she was in tears because of this man. Chiara watched Chase wrap a comforting arm around his baby sister, his tail shifting to the back of her legs to pull her in closer. She grabbed onto his coat, clinging tight as she sobbed out apologies. The drake whispered soothing words to her as he caressed her hair. Abel joined in, his tail swinging to the opposite side, mirroring his twin’s. He rubbed Danica’s back silently.

The siren looked to her left when she felt a tug on her sleeve. It was Fey. “What’s up?” she softly asked the kitsune.

“On our way here, she told me she discovered that he was cheating on her, not that we don’t know if he does, but you know how Danica is. Falls in love hard and fast. So, I’m not going to blame her,” Fey started, pausing for only a moment. “They got into a fight this morning and I guess he ended up forcing himself on her. She only managed to get away because he left the back door unlocked when he left the house.”

Chiara didn’t speak a word as she stared at Fey. Although the mask concealed the kitsune’s face, the siren knew their eyes were locked. After years of knowing each other, they could tell what the other was thinking. “Are we going to do this, or are we just going to think it?” Fey asked, tone playful and light. “We both know he’s had this coming for a very long time.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt that for a moment, but since he likes to take his time to torture, how we have a little fun as well? Who says this needs to end in bloodshed?” Chiara’s smirk sent a bit of a chill down the kitsune’s spine. “Go find him. Tell me where he likes to have his drinks. Tonight is all about taking care of Danica. Tomorrow, we’ll begin our revenge. Take Timaeus with you. He’ll get you around faster.”

Fey nodded. “Alright, I’ll be back as soon as I can. Come on, you overgrown dog.” The dragon perked up at the sound of Fey calling him. He took the time to stretch before trotting over to the kitsune. “Let’s get going. We’ve got some hunting to do before the night is over.” She climbed onto the dragon’s back and gave him a nudge in the hindquarters. The brothers watched her leave out the front door no one even closed when the girls first arrived. Chase was the one to approach Chiara, leaving Danica in the caring hands of Abel.

“What are you two planning?” The drake asked wrapping an arm around Chiara as she started walking towards the backroom. “You normally don’t let that dragon out of your sight unless absolutely necessary.”

“This is necessary,” the siren stated calmly as she started to poke around her personal stock looking for a very specific potion. “No one gets away with hurting Danica, especially not whores.” Chase’s tail twitched.

“She was with Lachlan, wasn’t she?”

“Who the hell else would she be with? There’s no other man in this realm that she would waste her time with.” Chiara stepped up onto a stool to reach a higher shelf, heart racing as she found what she was looking for. A glass bottle designed to look like a crescent moon and wrapped with purple ribbon. Inside was a swirling mixture of purple and blues, the occasional silver flashing under the light of the flames that lit the room. She handed it to the drake. “Give that to Danica. It will make her feel better. I’ll be out in just a moment.”

Chase twirled the bottle idly. “I get the feeling this isn’t all you were seeking. So, what are you looking for?”

“Oh, nothing in particular. Just something that will help me get my revenge on that asshole.” The siren was all smiles as she leaped down from the stool and sauntered over to a tall sealed case that was jammed pack with books. A wave of the hand and it swung open to give her access. “I have got a way of dealing with these kinds of people. I did it before and I’ll happily do it again.”

“Remind me to never piss you off,” the drake muttered as he looked at the mixture. “I’ll go give this to Danica. Don’t be too long. I’m sure she’ll want to see you at some point tonight.” Chiara waved him away with one hand as she poked through her collection with the other. Fingers brushing off dusty spines, peering at the titles carefully before she found one that had no real title. Just runes that were drawn in bronze ink.

“There you are.” She pulled the book down and started thumbing through it carefully, pages crinkling even under her gentle touch. She glanced over the pages slowly. Not everyone could claim to read an ancient text but Chiara was one of the few. She ran her fingers across the scrawl and flipped to another page, fingers stopping once they came across what she was looking for. “Oh, you are never going to see this one coming, you bastard.” Her tongue danced across her top lip as she skimmed across the page.

“Chiara! Fey’s back!” Abel called from the front of the shop. The siren grabbed a scrap piece of paper to mark her place and set the book side, walking out. The kitsune was indeed back, giving her temporary mount encouraging scratches and cooing lovingly at him.

“Who’s a good boy? Who flamed the mean man, hm? You did, that’s who!” Fey had lifted her mask just enough to kiss Timaeus’ snout as her hands vigorously rubbed the dragon’s face. Timaeus was eating it up, tail wagging and thumping against the floor, smoke flowing up from his nostrils.

“Fey,” Chiara cut in. The kitsune looked over at the siren then at the female drake that was sitting on the floor. Chiara spared a glance as well. Danica appeared to be more drawn in by whatever ritual Abel was helping her prepare, the look on her face one of serenity as she drew patterns on the floor with charcoal. No doubt the potion kicked in, allowing the two friends to slip into the back to chat. “Well, what did you find?”

“He likes to hang out in the tavern in the upper part of the city. You know, the one with the fancier whores. Sorry, courtesans. Isn’t that we call them now?” Fey chuckled lowly as she plopped down into a chair and peered at the book the siren had left out. She flipped to the marked page. “He caught me snooping and started making a fuss. Thankfully, Timaeus hates him just as much as we do. Smoked the poor guy into a corner, gave us enough time to get the heck out of there.” She tapped at the page. “You planning something devious?”

“When am I not planning something devious for men like him? My people have been doing it for centuries. Generations. Our secret was once in our song and when those druids decided to teach us magic, we put it to good use. Trickery and illusions. Dark spells were created throughout the years,” Chiara shared as she peered over Fey’s shoulder. “That one is particularly cruel. Not harmful, but it’s good for knocking men down a few pegs.”

“What does it do, exactly?” The kitsune rose a brow. She was unable to translate the ancient text but she was drawn into the scrawling on the worn pages, delicate fingers tracing them. “What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to teach him what it means to be mindful of a woman’s pleasure. He thinks it’s cute that he has such great stamina, tiring these poor women out. Abusing them.” Her sapphire eyes glanced back towards the doorway leading to the front room. “I told Chase and I’ll gladly tell anyone. Nobody messes with Danica. Not while I’m still around. This is for another night. Tonight, we’ll go through our gathering and then tomorrow, we’ll carry out sweet revenge.”

“I love how you think,” the kitsune declared as she jumped down, her fluffy tail brushing against the back of Chiara’s leg as they started for the front of the shop once more.

Danica seemed to finally take notice of the siren as jumped up onto her feet and practically flew at her, throwing her arms around her neck as her tail wound around her friend’s legs.

Chiara hummed softly as she nuzzled the drake’s auburn hair, one of her hands starting to smooth out the messy strands. “How are you feeling, hatchling?” She giggled at how Danica snorted at the childish nickname. “I’m serious. How are you feeling? Do you need another potion?”

The drake shook her head. “No, I’ll be fine. The first was good enough. I’m just… Is it wrong that I feel so stupid? I mean, you all warned me about him and I just chose to blissfully ignore you all because I thought he could change. That he was just different around me,” she whispered solemnly. Chiara pushed her away, just enough to look into her eyes. Sadness. Fresh tears. A trembling lip. “I feel so foolish.”

“Do not blame yourself. Do not downplay your feelings, Bianca. You truly cared for this man and he played you. He has the power of persuasion and that is not something to be taken lightly.” She pressed her forehead against Danica’s, closing her eyes. “Words carry just as much power as action. He will pay for what he has done to you. I promised I’d protect you when we first met and that was no lie.”

“Are you going to kill him?”

It amused Chiara that her friend would instantly jump to that conclusion. It was no secret that the siren had killed for less and would definitely kill to protect her little coven of tricksters. “No, murder is not the answer this time. This situation calls for a more delicate touch and I’ve just the idea in mind, so don’t you worry your pretty little head about a thing,” Chiara cooed, pressing a kiss to the bridge of Danica’s nose. “Let me handle everything and all will be well. For now, we give prayers and offerings to our patrons.”

The five of them gathered around the drawn circle, each placing an object in the center. A wave of the hand and candles were lit, flickering in the otherwise dark room. Smokey tendrils smelling of sage drifted through the air as they closed their eyes. Chase started speaking a prayer.

Chiara willed her ill thoughts away when she felt a delicate hand grab onto hers. There was a bit of a chilly feeling. Danica, no doubt with her love of ice magic. She clutched it tightly in return. _I’m coming for you, Lachlan_ was all that crossed her mind as she lost herself in the ritual.

>><<

Upstairs from the shop was a small loft, nothing much, just enough for one person to live comfortably. In this case, one vengeful siren. She sat cross-legged on the floor with her back firmly pressed against the bed frame, her knees drawn up to prop the book open and sapphire eyes darting across the ancient scrawling. She’d pause her reading occasionally to take a sip of her morning tea, filled to the brim with herbs for energy and just enough of a kick to keep her awake.

A knock on the door didn’t even draw her attention away. “Enter,” she called out. The door opened just enough for whoever it was to step and then it closed with a soft click once more. The soft movements alerted her that it was Fey. No one could walk as silently as the trickster. A soft tail curled around her waist as the kitsune took a seat beside her. “You’re here awfully early, very unlike you. After the commotion, the guards were causing this morning I thought for certain you wouldn’t be showing your face until around lunch.”

Fey barked out a laugh. “Oh come now, Chiara. Give me some credit. They were only causing a ruckus because your shop neighbor got broken into and it just so happens they’re accusing that guy that runs the apothecary down the street. You know the one that overcharges for ingredients that you can literally find anywhere, or demands favors in return for ‘rare stock’?” Fey made quote marks as she spun the tale of her escapades that unfolded after last night’s gathering. “He deserved it. Plus, I managed to snag a few things while they were interrogating him. Things I think you’ll need for the spell if I’m remembering this whole ritual correctly.” That caught Chiara’s attention.

Sapphire eyes glanced to her left. “What does that prick have? He better not have been holding out on me.” Fey snickered at the accusation as she pulled her leather satchel up into her lap and opened it up, pulling out all sorts of truly rare ingredients. The siren rolled her eyes. She had visited the shop a couple days ago seeking some of these very items but the bastard had declared he didn’t have them. _Yeah, he deserved to be robbed_.

The two started going over the ingredients list with Fey grabbing whatever Chiara asked for. She even had to duck down to the shop for a few extras. When she came back up she asked, “I didn’t know you let Abel work the shop.” Chiara was starting to grind down some of the dry herbs into a fine powder. “That’s new to me.”

“He doesn’t. Usually, Liling works the front while I start making orders since she can make more stock on the spot, but since she’s away I needed someone else to watch the downstairs while I’m up here,” the siren informed her friend as she poured the powder onto a small tray. “Abel’s good help, though a little clumsy sometimes. It’s fine. He has Timaeus down there with him and I’m sure Chase will show up eventually. Those two are never far apart from one another.”

“Do you need me to do anything?” Fey asked as she started filling the bottle with some water, pouring the first powder in, watching as the liquid turned a vibrant shade of orange. It gave off a faint glow, though a little hard to see when the sun was shining through. “You know, besides mix.”

“Actually, I need you to work your rogue magic and get that asshole back to the tavern tonight somehow. I really don’t care how you do it. Tell the keeper of the inn next door to hold a room for me for just one night, preferably one that offers privacy. Ask Abel for some coin on your way out,” Chiara instructed as she finished grinding up another powder and poured in. The liquid turned a smoky orange. “Think you can handle it?”

“Oh come now, you underestimate me. I’ve got a world of tricks and secrets up my sleeve. I’ll have Lachlan waiting for you tonight, don’t you worry. I’ll even have him ready to serenade you,” Fey cooed sweetly as she watched Chiara roll her eyes and grab a sachet filled with unidentifiable herbs, dipping it into the bottle. “Whoa. I don’t remember it doing that.” The liquid swirled into a deep wine red. Wisps of smoke danced into the air. Fey took a sniff. “Smells sweet.”

“The man loves his wine, women, and song. I’ll be sure to give him all three tonight.” Chiara lifted the bottle and looked it over endearingly. “I’ll show him what it means to mess with a siren and her coven.” Under the mask, Fey smirked. Sirens were like dragons of old. They held close their possessions and that included people. When they all joined Chiara’s coven, they ultimately became hers. Fey bowed gracefully from the waist, tail swaying methodically.

“I’ll make sure everything is ready for tonight,” she declared as she lightly skipped over to the window, pushing it open and slipping out without a trace. Chiara shook her head as she continued to play with the potion bottle, watching it brew slowly. It smelled divine and its effects would be even more so. She’d call it righteous, but this was far from. This just pure vengeance on an unholy man who did awful things.

“It’s almost time,” she murmured softly to herself, standing and placing the bottle on the table beside her bed. She sauntered over to her closet and started sorting through her clothes. She would have all the tools necessary, now she just needed to look the part.

>><<

The air was comfortable with gentle breezes passing through. People were dancing and stumbling through the streets, music echoing from the upper part of the city. The scent of booze was fairly strong, but Chiara didn’t let it bother her as she weaved through the crowds. It was only like this every full moon. _And they say the magic users are the crazy ones_ , the siren thought as some drunkard grabbed her hand and gave her a spin. She pulled away but mentally thanked the man since people parted ways to let her through, probably thinking she was part of this whole mess.

“Having fun?” a voice whispered into her ear.

The siren snorted. “Oh yes, this is definitely my idea of a good time. Dancing with drunks and false prophets giving out fortunes. How delightful,” Chiara muttered with a note of disdain as she spared only a quick eye to the one claiming to give accurate tarot readings. The cosmos didn’t look upon those that lied with favor, so Chiara doubted that the readings were truthful. She pushed one, giving a yelp as a wandering hand grabbed her bottom. She was about to turn and tell them off, but Fey seemed to be on protection duty tonight. The rogue was dragging the poor soul into a dark alley, so Chiara continued on her way to the tavern that was up a few flights of stairs, leading to the richer part of the city.

“The tavern is just up ahead,” Fey announced upon her return, index finger pointing out their destination. Chiara felt warmth pool in her belly. It was exciting. It had been so long since she had used this trick and it had been on Fey’s behalf. The kitsune’s partner had been unfaithful and so Chiara had worked her magic, turned the poor bastard into a shell of his former self. _Oh, that had been a fun ride_. A tingle ran up her spine at the memories.

The pair entered the inn and Chiara swiftly approached the keeper. “Excuse me, miss,” the tone of her voice made her cringe, but these were the words she needed to say. “I put down a payment on a private room and I’m also expecting a Mister Lachlan tonight.” The innkeeper's eyes lit up with recognition.

“Ah, yes! We’ve been expecting you, my lady. Sir Lachlan is currently over at the tavern, but if you want to go to the room we’ll gladly inform him of your arrival,” the woman offered as she passed over a key. “Your room is actually going to be downstairs. Definitely a lot nicer than it sounds. Offers plenty of privacy.”

“Thank you kindly, miss.” Chiara took the key and turned to Fey. “Go get Lachlan and send him my way.”

The trickster nodded and disappeared into the crowd as the siren started downstairs. There was a door at the end of the hall, far from the noise and prying eyes or ears. She unlocked it and peeked inside. The room was cozy looking with a lovely bed large enough to fit at least four grown humans. Her hands brushed along the sheets. “Soft, I like it,” she hummed as she kicked off her shoes and sat upon the edge, drawing her satchel into her lap. She ruffled through it and pulled out a bottle. “I love you more, though.” It was the potion. She thought it best to bottle it in something less suspicious-looking.

She started preparing the room a little. Preparing a fire in the fireplace, setting the bottle and a couple of glasses on the table nearby and stripping herself of her coat. She looked down at herself. These clothes felt so uncomfortable, but they showed off her figure. An elegant dress made of blue and teal cotton with a bit of silk for flare. It tied in the back with a lovely piece of ribbon. She didn’t bother concealing her scales. It was an attractive feature of hers.

There was a knock. Someone called through, “Lady Sirena? Are you in there?” Lachlan. Chiara cleared her throat.

“Of course. Come in, sir.” Oh, how the sound of her own voice made her cringe. She couldn’t wait for this to be over. The door opened and a tall drake walked in. His ash-blond hair slicked back, green eyes looking her over with lust. He smirked as he approached her. “You are definitely more beautiful than I imagined, Lady Sirena. I didn’t imagine to see someone of your kind in a place like this,” he crooned as he wrapped a daring arm around her waist. Chiara’s eyes widened. Lachlan had no idea who she was?

 _Oh, patrons of mine, this makes it all the sweeter._ Chiara giggled, throwing her arms around his neck. “I’m here visiting on behalf of my family. We are very curious about your kind. We don’t see many of you where I’m from,” she spoke sweetly. “Nobody told me that drakes were so… handsome.” That alone made her stomach churn. This bastard was good looking but definitely not her type.

“Mm, well, not all of us are blessed with good looks and” he thrust his hips against hers. She felt his cock against her leg. “Large assets.” Chiara couldn’t imagine Danica taking that thing and not being in some kind of pain. It felt like another leg crammed into his trousers. “So, tell me. What brought me to your attention, dear lady?”

“I’ve heard your name around town since my arrival,” she lied as she broke away. “I brought an offering from my home to share with whomever I thought worthy. Who else would be more worthy than you, Sir Lachlan?” She motioned to the wine sitting on the table. The drake approached the table, picking up the bottle and gave it a sniff.

“Smells divine. Shall we share a glass, or two?” He started to pour. Chiara accepted her glass, casting a quick spell that required no words to dispel the effects of the herbs inside before taking a sip. Lachlan chugged down half, much to Chiara’s delight. He cleared his throat, staring at the glass. “You sirens know how to make a strong drink.”

“It’s not hard to make a decent wine when you have so many rare herbs and the like lurking beneath the sea, or ones that simply nourished by ocean water.” Her words were spoken softly but with a touch of allure that seemed to draw Lachlan in. He finished his glass and poured another, watching Chiara trace the rim of her glass with her finger. “Are you enjoying it?”

He nodded stupidly, almost as though words were lost to him. “It’s uh, it’s very good.” He took another sip. “What did you put in this if you don’t mind me asking? It tastes wonderful, but almost a little strange. Not that I mean that in a bad way.”

“It might be a little too exotic for your tastes, sir.” Chiara set down her glass as she walked over to the bed, hips swaying slowly. Lachlan watched, almost as though he were hypnotized by her movement. Finishing his glass of wine, he followed her. “If this is too much for you then I won’t be offended if you take your leave.” Arms wrapped around her waist, hands wandering from her stomach to her hips, pulling her back.

“You can’t be rid of me that quickly, darling,” he murmured into her ear. “Our evening is just getting started.”

In one swift motion Lachlan pushed Chiara onto the bed, she scrambled to turn and face him, watching as he removed his shirt and tossed it aside without a care. He crawled onto the bed towards her with a lustful glint in his eye. “Don’t play shy now, love. What I have in mind should be more than enough to satisfy your exotic taste.” His tone was deep, almost as though it were coming from the chest rather than the throat. He grabbed one of her ankles and pulled until she was beneath him. Wide sapphire eyes looked down. His cock was bulging against his trousers, pulsing against the fabric, aching to be free.

“Like what you see, darling? Why don’t you do the honors?”

He rose to his knees, hands limp at his side, waiting. Chiara didn’t even hesitate to undo his pants and pull them down along with the underclothes. His cock sprung free and it nearly smacked her in the face. She leaned back. _This man is huge. How is that even possible?_ Chiara’s eyes moved up and down, studying his erection. It had to be at least 10 inches if not bigger. She knew drakes were large creatures but didn’t think that these parts of them would be too. “Go ahead and touch it, I promise it won’t bite.”

One hand reached up, her fingertips tracing the length. It twitched so easily. Her potion was starting to kick in, but it needed a little stimulation. She glanced up at him. He looked so pleased himself as her fingers continued to feel the smooth skin. Deciding this was no time to get shy she wrapped both hands around it and pumped it. “Oh! Oh, you are a minx, aren’t you? Just grabbing my dick after acting so sweet and innocent.” A large hand came to rest upon the back of her neck. “Why don’t you give it a taste.” This was no request.

“Of course. How rude of me?” She smirked, licking her lips before swallowing the head, suckling upon it teasingly. He groaned, his fingers digging into her neck. He thrust his cock deeper into her mouth, letting out grunts as her tongue massaged the underside. Most men enjoyed this and apparently, Lachlan was no exception. With one hand firmly on his hip for balance, the other moved to his balls. They were heavy, shifting in her palm as she rolled them, alternating between gentle squeezes and tugs.

“Fuck!” He cursed as he arched his back, shoving an inch or two more down her throat. Chiara thanked the deities that she had no gag reflex as she welcomed the intrusion. “Fuck, what’s… what’s happening?” The siren sucked harder, her teasing touches becoming more and more eager. Lachlan let out a roar as he shot spurts of semen down Chiara’s throat. She pulled back, swallowing what she could, wiping away the rest on her arm. The drake was gasping for air.

“What… That normally doesn’t happen,” he heaved. “I’m very notorious for my stamina. I can please any woman all night long. This must be a fluke, or perhaps that strange wine.”

Chiara chuckled. “T’was no wine I gave you, Lachlan.” Her gaze was dark, full of hate and the smile on her lips was menacing. “It was a potion that I crafted myself, just for you.”

“What are you talking about?” Lachlan’s eyes narrowed, his pupils turning into slits.

“You please women? No, you hurt them!” Chiara stood upon the bed, staring down at her prey. “You hurt Danica, you piece of scum.” Lachlan looked almost confused for a moment before it finally sank in. He stared up at her almost as though seeing her in a new light.

“You, you’re… alchemist, she speaks of so often about you. I thought it was another, perhaps Liling.” He looked away, searching for unseen answers around the room. “It all makes sense now. That little harlot was asking for it, though! You cannot blame me for her being so blind and naive!” He lunged at Chiara but her foot came down onto his chest, shoving him into the headboard of the bed. “What do you plan on doing to me? What was in that potion?”

“A very special secret of mine that I save for when men like you show up,” she cooed sweetly as she crouched down, balancing on the balls of her feet on the bed. She reached out, grasping Lachlan’s cock. He let out a yelp of surprise as she started to stroke it again. He felt helpless to stop her, muscles relaxed and exhausted. “Oh, how I love it most when you silly men still have some fight left in you. You stare at me with hate when your cocks are so eager to be pleased.” She traced down the shaft, slipped past his balls and rubbed the patch of skin behind it. He groaned, hips lifting against his will.

“What do you want from me?” he seethed angrily as she continued to torture him. “Tell me what you want.”

“Oh, I’ve already gotten what I want. You, vulnerable and unable to stop this from happening because darling, your big cock is running the show now. You can’t deny the urges. Every little touch, nudge or even breath is going to set you off by the time I’m done with you. For now, I think it’s my turn to get some pleasure.” Chiara withdrew hands and started to wiggle out of her dress, tossing it aside. She removed her small clothes underneath and crawled back up towards him. “Keep your hands to yourself and no one gets hurt tonight.”

Lachlan watched as she straddled his waist, grinding down against his throbbing cock until it slipped between the moist lips of her pussy. His head fell back as he whined with pleasure, but his body wasn’t ready. It felt so good. She glided her hips up and down along his erection coating it in her juices, moaning when the smooth flesh rubbed against her clit. “Oh, if you weren’t such an asshole, I’d be enjoying this more,” she moaned as she leaned forward, her breasts now in his line of sight. He could feel the head of his cock against her entrance. Painstakingly slow she sank down, her pussy taking in as much of his cock as possible. “Ah, ah! That feels so freaking good. You fill up a girl nicely, don’t you? Too bad you don’t treat them very nice. Don’t worry, I’ll teach you.” Her smirk was devious.

“What are you— AH!” He instinctively grabbed onto her hips as she started to bounce on his cock. It sent sparks through his body as the muscles clenched down, squeezing him for all he was worth. “Don’t… Don’t do that!”

“You’re not the one in charge here, I am.” She carded her fingers through his hair, yanking his head back until their eyes met. “Get comfortable because I’m not leaving until I get what I want.” She continued bouncing and grinding down on his throbbing cock. He could feel himself getting closer to another release but he didn’t know if he would come again or not. Chiara seemed eager to find out as she tightened her hold on the back of his head, squealing with delight as the head hit all the right spots. “Oh, yes! Ah, ah!”

His grip on her hips tightened as well. “Ah, I’m gonna come again!” Lachlan pulled her down, holding her as he shot warm spurts deep inside. “You… you are insatiable.” He closed his eyes, his cock still twitching inside of her. She smirked and climbed off. “Am I free now?”

“Oh, far from it, big boy.” She got on her hands and knees, hips swinging. “Get back inside of me. Put that monster to use.”

“Wh-what? You can’t be serious? I can’t keep this up!” Lachlan growled but Chiara’s gaze was cold as she glared.

Her tone was deadly. It felt as though she were holding a dagger to his throat with the way she said, “Get back inside of me or I’ll make you regret ever being born, bard. You should be used to this by now.” He swallowed hard and got to his knees behind her, guiding his aching member to her hole and thrusting in. It was starting to burn but for some reason he felt excited all over again as her tight heat wrapped around him, drawing him in.

“Come on, fuck me harder.” Chiara thrust back, encouraging him. “Get moving.”

The bard nodded, pulling on her hips as he thrust forward. It felt as though he were deeper inside of her now. Her moans were like a song, it made him move faster, eager to please her. Her fingers dug into the sheets, teeth biting on her bottom lip when she heard him roar loudly, a mix of pain and pleasure. The feeling his cock inside of her as it released more cum was thrilling.

“Keep going,” she breathed. Lachlan continued, whether out of fear or need, she didn’t care. Chiara closed her eyes. The sound of skin slapping skin, the feeling of his balls hitting her thighs as his cock reached unbelievable spots inside of her. It was all satisfying. The siren realizes that she missed playing this game. It was so easy to lure men in and bend them to her will after a simple potion. I need to do this more often, she thought as her arms gave way, mouth hanging open as gasps of pleasure left her. “Fuck, that feels good. So good! Come on, I’m so close!”

Lachlan was so happy to hear that. He thrust his cock harder, deeper, faster. Expending every last bit of energy. Chiara’s back tightened as her legs trembled, her pussy squeezing his cock as she came. He let out another yelp, wrapping an arm around her waist and the other resting upon the bed for balance. “Oh, that was so good. Can’t wait to go again,” she murmured into the fabric.

“What do you mean?”

“I rented this room for the whole night and you are not going anywhere until I feel I’ve taught you a proper lesson on pleasing women,” she informed the drake as she climbed off the bed. “Stay here. I’m going to go grab some food.”

Lachlan remained still on the bed, wondering, _What does this siren have in store for me?_

When Chiara had returned to the room moments later, she looked refreshed and pleased with herself, a slight bounce in her step as she approached the bed where Lachlan was sitting. He hadn’t even bothered with putting his clothes back on. He glanced over at her, asking, “How long does this potion last?”

The siren approached him, giving him a nudge until he fell back onto the bed, smirking down at him. “Have you tried touching yourself?” she eyed his cock, it was limp but still fairly large in size. He shook his head. “Touch yourself. Go on.” She waved her hands as she perched herself at the head of the bed.

“It will please me.”

Lachlan swallowed hard, somehow still feeling compelled to listen to this vicious witch. He firmly grasped his cock and started pumping it up and down, gasping at how good it felt. “Ah, oh gods,” he groaned as it suddenly grew so quickly in his grip. “So good. Feels so good. I want to come.” He clenched his teeth but a hand suddenly circled around his balls in a tight grip.

“You don’t get to come until I say so,” Chiara instructed. Lachlan let out a pained moan. “Keep going, bard.”

The drake kept rubbing his cock, watching the head turn a vibrant shade of purple as he was forced to hold back. It was getting painful. All he wanted was to find release. Sweat dripped down his face. “Let me come,” he demanded.

“Beg for it.” Her tone left no room for argument.

His lips remained sealed. She squeezed a little harder, nails digging in ever so slightly. Lachlan let out a cry. “Ah! Alright, please! Please, let me come!” He hunched over, hand pumping up and down faster. “Let me come!”

Chiara smirked and released his balls watching as white ropes of come shot into the air, landing on the floor or on Lachlan himself. He fell back, gasping for breath. “What, what have you done to me?” he breathed out, sparing a glance at the siren and taking in her delightful smile.

“I could have come here to kill you tonight for hurting my friend, but I felt this was more fitting. You like to go around, boasting of your adventures, drawing these poor women in and then using them.” Chiara straddled him and he feared she could take him then and there. “You would use your once impressive stamina to your advantage, demanding you be satisfied long after they found their release until they were worn out. That my dear is abuse. This is just a taste of your own medicine.”

“What do you mean? Explain yourself,” he demanded weakly.

“I mean, your stamina is no more. As I’ve said before, every little touch or every time you enter a woman, you’re going to come like a damn fool before the real fun even starts,” she informed the bard. “You’ve had some time to recover now, so a demonstration seems to be in order.” The siren hiked up her skirt to reveal she wasn’t wearing panties and just sank down on his twitching cock. He cried in pleasure at the feeling her heat around him again. His hands grasped her waist, assisting her as she seemed to dance upon his cock, twisting and turning her hips in ways that he didn’t know were possible.

What had been in that wine, he wondered but his mind immediately went blank white as he released inside of her. She hummed in delight, wiggling a little, seeming to enjoy the feel of his semen inside of her. “You… You’ve ruined me.”

“You ruined yourself, darling.” Chiara bit her lip as she rose up and grabbed his abandoned his shirt, wiping her legs down. “The room is yours for the night. Some women were looking for you. I’ve informed them of your location. They should be here momentarily. Make sure to show them a good time, hm?” She winked and snatched the remains of the wine, sauntering out of the room.

As she exited onto the streets she was met with a familiar face. Arms wrapped around her neck tightly as Danica embraced her. “Where have you been? I’ve been asking around for you for hours,” the young drake whined as she bounced on the balls of her feet. Chiara chuckled softly to herself.

“Don’t you worry about me, hatchling. Let’s go have some fun. I heard on my way out that a certain apothecary is having a sale before he shuts down for theft,” she murmured as she led her friend back towards the shops. Danica started babbling nonsense about how excited she was that the prick who owned the store was finally getting what he deserved.

The night carried on and Chiara left with more than enough herbs to last her a long time. She was making her way back home with Danica in tow when a woman stormed by them. “Miss, are you alright?” Danica called out. The woman turned, face red with fury.

“That fool of a bard, he’s changed. I don’t know what happened to him but he can’t keep it in for more than a damn second,” she scowled, stomping her foot on the ground. “If I ever see his worthless ass around my store again I’ll have his damn head!” She fled away after her ranting.

“Fool of a—?” Danica turned to Chiara. “What did you do?”

“Nothing, nothing,” the siren said with a shrug. “I promised I wouldn’t kill him and I didn’t, but I did make his life a little more difficult. I think women will find that he’s not as pleasing as before, or maybe they’ll be grateful for this sudden change.”

Danica rolled her hands, hip checking her friend. “Remind me to never anger you. Or, I could just bring more of my awful boyfriends around.”

“Hm, how about you leave picking a mate to your brothers and I, alright?” Chiara wrapped her free arm around her friend, pulling her close. “Things will be a lot easier that way. Fewer men will have to suffer at the wrath of the siren.” She smirked as they continued their walk down the road towards her shop where their coven was no doubt waiting for them to return home with news of the bard’s fate.


End file.
